Forbidden
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: A Cissatrix one-shot, short but sweet. Blackcest (no smut cause I suck at that). Don't like don't read. Dedicated to my friend BellasTrick for her birthday.


**Forbidden**

**A/N: This little one-shot is dedicated to my very dear and awesome friend Alisha because she ships these two so hard. I decided to go outside my comfort zone and write something for her birthday. I hope you like it hun xoxo.**

**I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors that I might have made. I do try to do my best.**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters in the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and sadly not to me.**

It felt like she had waited forever when she finally heard the familiar steps approaching. She took a deep breath her heart racing and then she was standing in front of her. There she was, the most beautiful woman there ever was with her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Bellatrix could feel her heart pound hard in her chest.

"Hello." Oh how she had longed to hear that voice; it was her favorite voice in the whole world and it was like honey to her ears.

"How are you?"

"You ask me to meet you in the middle of the night just so you can ask me how I am, Bella?" her voice had a sharp edge to it now.

"No, I just thought that I should ask that's all." Bella answered.

"Well then I guess I can tell you that I am good. Actually I am fine."

"You are happy," Bella said, "He makes you happy."

"Yes I am."

"Does he make you as happy as I made you?"

The blonde swallowed taking a deep breath before answering, "No of course not but that doesn't matter now does it?"

"It matters to me," Bella said softly as she took a step closer to the woman standing before her.

The blonde sighed closing her eyes as Bella's hand touched her cheek.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you more."

Two hearts were raising now and blue eyes opened to meet dark ones.

Bella licked her lips, "I want to kiss you."

"Bella…" Narcissa said, "We shouldn't…"

"Maybe we shouldn't but who says we can't?"

"Please…" Bella placed her arms around Narcissa's waist pulling her closer. "I can't… I don't want to be without you."

Narcissa stiffened in her arms but let her hold her.

"I love you."

Narcissa closed her eyes exhaling deeply, "I can't…" she began but Bella's lips on hers shut her up and she got lost in the kiss and in the familiarity of it and even though she knew they shouldn't because it was so wrong what they were doing she did nothing to stop her sister from kissing her.

"Does he kiss you like I do?"

"No," she mumbled against Bella's soft lips.

Bella gently caressed her cheek, "Does he touch you like I do?"

"No," she whispered as she felt soft fingers against her skin.

"Does he make you feel like I do?"

Narcissa's breathing got heavier as she felt Bella touch her like no one else could, she knew that it was wrong what they were doing but no one had ever touched her like that; like she was the most precious thing there was and those touches always made her feel loved in ways that she never had thought were possible. It was wrong but it was also so right.

"Bella…"

"Let me show you how much I love you, Cissy." Bella said softly kissing her collarbone as she placed one of her hands on Narcissa's leg caressing it.

"Yes…"

"Bella, you rock my world," Narcissa said and smiled as she let her head rest on her sister's shoulder. "How can something so wrong feel so right?"

They were sitting down now next to each other holding hands as they waited for their breaths to calm down.

"You are my world, Cissy. I love you."

"I love you more."

Bellatrix smiled, "I don't think that is possible, love."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday," Narcissa said. "You didn't think that I forgot did you?"

"If you had then it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

The blonde frowned, "I don't think I'd have liked it if you'd have forgotten my birthday."

"Well that is never going to happen…" Bella smiled.

"I am sorry that I didn't bring you a gift…"

"But you did bring me one and I got exactly what I wanted for my birthday."

"But I didn't give you anything," Narcissa said.

"Yes you did – you gave me you and I couldn't have asked for a better present."

They were smiling now.

"I am yours," Narcissa sighed happily.

"You always have been and you always will be mine, just like I am always going to be yours."

The love they shared for each other was forbidden but it didn't change the fact that that what they had was real. They were best friends, sisters, lovers and soul mates and they belonged together. Their love was forbidden but it was pure and it was forever and no one would ever love them as much as they loved each other.

**A/N: This probably sucked but I did my best and believe me when I say that this was hard to write. I also think I made the two of them OOC but…oh well I tried. I tried to make this short and sweet. If you liked it please review but I'd very much appreciate it if you kept your opinions regarding Blackcest to yourself. **

***Play***


End file.
